El Espiritu Del Bosque
by Noraneko29
Summary: ...nos sabia que ocurria tendria que escapar esa mujer no soy yo pero ya es tarde por que el cielo se cae...
1. Chapter 1

hace mucho pero mucho tiempo atrás mas de el que te imaginas,se crearon las dimensiones y solo pocos juntaron se juntaron para protegerlas se dice que al poco tiempo la obscuridad quiso apoderarse de ellas, pero los guardianes de las dimensiones las protegieron con su vida, la obscuridad prometió volver, para acabar con ellos, los guardianes le preguntaron a la luna que que pasaría si volvieran.y ella dijo: _**''cuando la obscuridad ataque en el día mas brillante o en la noche mas obscura ningún mal escapara de su vista,y que aquellos que veneran el poder del mal se cuiden de su poder por que ella el viento helado se alzara destruyendo la maldad y el con su fuego solar regresara a la luz la justicia y bondad...''**_


	2. Chapter 2

**yo:bueno chicos después de casi no haber publicado les traigo el primer capitulo de...**

 **el cielo se cae jijiji bueno como ya saben a qui me compañan mis amigas amy por que no me acuerdo de su nombre de autora.**

 **amy:olis**

 **yo: ya no los aburro les dejo el primer capitulo comenzemos.**

 **los personajes utilizados aqui no son propiedad mia solo los ocupo con fin de entretenimiento y son propiedad de sus repectivos creadores.**

.

.

.

.

.

año 2020

esta historia se relata desde el año 2020 en el solsticio de invierno era el segundo año de nevadas en un país donde la nieve no caía hasta hace un año, todos jugaba los niños adultos y mas pero ese día al caer la noche, empezó a hacer mucho viento

 **(aquí va una canción de fondo espero que les guste aquí esta el link watch?v=9DBSuzYfugU )**

pero por ahora dejaremos la ciudad y nos consetraremos en un bosque donde al medio donde la luna reflejaba mas entre de unos hermosos robles, el viento se concentraba ahy pero no solo llevaba nieve sino que también llevaba hojas secas, agua, pétalos de flores y donde la luna reflejaba mas se juntaba con el sol haciendo un hermoso eclipse...

"instrumental de 26 seg"

Las hojas comenzaron a juntarse el sol y la luna alumbraban más fuerte a donde se juntaba aquel viento.

cuando el eclipse llego a su totalidad se formo una silueta de una chica la cual parecía dormida y cuando despertó ella estaba asustada pero.

 ** _"SOY LA MAGIA SOY LA LUZ UN INSTANTE DE ETERNIDAD, LA PUERTA ABIERTA AL MÁS ALLÁ SI DUERMES ME VERAS."_**

un canto empezó a calmarla demostrando que todo estaba bien y que no tuviera miedo. la luz del sol y la luna la protegían.

 ** _"SI HAS LLEGADO HASTA AQUÍ CUÍDATE DE MORIR SIN ANTES DEJAR TERMINADOS TODOS TUS SUEÑOS LA VIDA ES PARA LUCHAR."_**

pero que lugar se refería o donde había llegado pronto tendría la repuesta a esa pregunta.

 ** _"SI HAS LLEGADO HASTA AQUÍ CUÍDATE DE MORIR SIN ANTES DEJAR TERMINADOS TODOS TUS SUEÑOS LA VIDA ES PARA LUCHAR."_**

y que se cuidara de todo lo que le pasara por que tendría que luchar por sus sueños y hacer nuevas cosas...

pronto el canto termino y ella seguía confundida.

¿?: hola ahy alguien pueden ayudarme soy aggh no se mi nombre me pueden ayudar-

 ** _"Wind."_**

esa voz la reconocía era la que había cantado miro al eclipse y pronto escucho algo mas

 ** _"Wind Frost."_**

¿?:ese es mi nombre-

 ** _"Wind Frost ese es tu nombre."_**

Wind: me puedes decir donde estoy

 ** _"adiós..."_**

Wind: no espera-

era muy tarde el eclipse había acabado. se dispuso a caminar pero al dar un paso encontró una mochila ella temerosa la abrió tenia ropa (aparte de la que tenia puesta) sino que al lado tenia una katana y un porta flecha( o carcas) tomo las cosas y amarro el porta flechas en su cintura, la mochila a su espalda y la katana en su mano

camino y camino pero no encontró a nadie triste se sentó en un árbol cuando escucho unas voces se paro y decidió ver quien era se escondió detrás de otro árbol, vio a cuatro personas que caminaba en la nieve y se hincaban frente a un árbol donde había una cruz una niña como de cuatro año le pregunto a la joven que venía con ellos

¿?niña:la extraño mucho por que se tubo que ir

¿?chica:por que así lo dijo la vida-

¿?niña: no es justo- la pequeña echo a correr Wind la siguió a si como lo otros que estaban delante de la cruz,

Wind: espera niña- Wind empezó a correr muy rápido y logro alcanzar a la niña que estaba llorando hincada en la nieve se acerco- oye que tienes pequeña- la niña no la escucho

¿?:chiquita espera-

era la chica la niña se paro y volvió a correr Wind se puso delante de ella para detenerla

Wind:alto- algo ocurrió la niña la atravesó ella callo de rodillas en la nieve cuando pasaron los demás también la travesaron ella soltó unas cuentas lagrimas se levantó y no sabia como pero comenzó a volar buscando un lugar en donde llorrar

ella nunca se dio cuenta pero un chico de cabello negro y ojos rojos la veia.

¿?:por fin a llegado la elegida-

continuara...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **yo:jajajajajajaja que tal les parecio el capitulo comenten porfis regalenle un comentario a esta autora novata jjejej y muchos se preguntaran como es Wind bueno ella tiene un largo cabello negro ojos grises piel blanca( como la de jack frost) y tiene una estatura como la de gogo tomago su vestimenta es una playera negra de manga larga y encima de esta una playera manga corta color azul unos pantalones( como los de Jack pero hasta la rodilla) en color morado sus armas son la katana y el porta flecha la katana se transforma en cualquier arma que ella piense como un arco hacha espada etcétera bueno chicos los dejo con este capitulo me despido con mis besos siniestros y sonrisas obscuras bye**

 **ethel miyatzaky tanaka.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo: Holo Chicos Los Saluda Su Amiga Kelpie Astaroth De Agreste Con Él Por Fin, Primer Capítulo De "El Espíritu Del Bosque" Después De Unos Meses Sin Publicar Esta Linda Historia-**

 **Arix: ¡Meses Dirás Casi Dos Años!-**

 **Yo: Si Ya Lo Sé Pero Es Que Me Ausente Mucho Con Esta Historia Porque, Publique Por Primera Vez Esta Historia Cuando Estaba En Tercero De Secundaria, Y Pues A Los Pocos Meses Inicie Bachillerato Y Ya Casi No Pude Publicar-**

 **M.A: Pero Como Es Que Has Logrado Publicar Ll'l Come Back Hay Otra Razón?-**

 **Yo: Pues También No Tenía Muy Buenas Ideas, Me Quede Casi Pobre, Muchos Trabajos, Y Wuu Muchas Cosas, Bueno Ok No Pero Por Fin Decide Publicar, Esta Historia Bueno Disfruten Este Capítulo Espero Que Les Guste Y Nos Vemos Allá Abajo-**

 **Algunos De Los Personajes Y Series Utilizados Aquí No Son Propiedad Mía Todo A Sus Respectivos Autores Yo Solo Los Uso Con Fines De Entretenimiento**

 _Capitulo II_

" _Te Encontré"_

"En Algún Lugar Del Mundo"

Observamos Una Hermosa Ciudad Iluminada Muy Tenue Es El Año 2209, Es Una Ciudad Donde La Innovación La Tecnología Es Más Avanzada De Lo Normal, Los Arboles Están Casi Desnudos, Indicando Que En Poco Tiempo Empezara El Invierno, Al Parecer Una Noche Muy Tranquila, Hasta Que

-Yuuuuuuuuhuuuuuuuuuuuu-

Interrumpió El Silencio, Y Una Ventisca, Que En Su Poder Y A Su Paso Dejaba Hojas, Tanto Secas Como Verdes, Nieve, Una Pequeña Brisa Agua, Y Ceniza, Y No Solo Eso Algo Lo Seguía Por Detrás Una Ligera Capa De Escarcha, Dejaba Risas A Su Paso Por Algunas Situaciones Que Había Creado Esto Último Pero, Pero Que Era El Culpable, O Mejor Dicho Quiénes Eran Los Culpables...

"En Un Bosque Un Poco Alejado De La Ciudad"

La Ventisca Se Transformó En Una Hermosa Jovencita De Cabello Negro Y Ojos Verdes, Con Una Ropa Que Constaba De Una Sudadera Verde Con Capucha Y Un Escudo En La Espalda Y En El Lado Izquierdo De Su Pecho De Unas Alas Abiertas En Color Azul Y Blanco Y Debajo Una Blusa De Tiras Con Unos Shorts, De Mezclilla No Muy Cortos Y Unos Botines Cafés.

-Te Volví A Ganar Jajaja- Dijo La Joven

En Ese Momento Apareció El Que Que Provoco Toda Esa Escarcha Un Chico De Cabello Blanco, Ojos Azules, Chamarra Blanca Y Pescadores Cafés Atados De La Parte Final Sin Zapatos

-Hay No Se Vale El Viento Te Favorece Más A Mí Que A Ti-

-Jajajajaja Acéptalo Gane Limpiamente Jack-

-Como Digas Waind-

La Chica Al Oír Esto Se Puso Roja Y Encendió Una Llama En Su Mano Y Sin Previo Aviso Se La Lanzo A Jack

-Soy Wind No Waind, ¡Wind!-

\- Está Bien Cálmate Wind, Oye Dime Algo- Dijo El Peliblanco Tratando De Cambiar De Tema

-Que Quieres- Dijo Un Poco Molesta Todavía Por Lo Anterior

-Desde Cuando Tienes Esa Sudadera Está Un Poco Maltratada Y Tiene Escarcha En Las Mangas- Dijo Viendo La Sudadera

-El Burro Hablando De Orejas- Dijo Mirando La Sudadera De El

-Bueno Pero Dime Donde La Encontraste Y Que Significan Sus Alas O Desde Hace Cuánto La Tienes - Dijo Abrumando A La Pequeña Espíritu

-Bueno Uno La Encontré Unos Días Después De Despertar, Segundo Las Alas Significaran Que Pronto Seré Libre Y Tercera No Te Diré Hace Cuanto Fue- Dice Cruzándose De Brazos

-Hay Wind Siempre Que Trato De Preguntarte Algo De Tu Pasado Nunca Me Contestas- Dice Un Poco Irritado

-Si Pero Siempre Que Me Preguntas Cuanto Tiempo Tiene Algo Que Tengo Y Te Contesto Después Me Tratas De Sacar, Mi Pasado-Dice Un Poco Molesta

-Escucha Sé Que Tal Vez No Pude Ayudarte A Que Te Vieran Pero Dime Cuanto Has Sufrido Dime Por Favor- Dice Cambiando El Tono De Irritado A Preocupado

-Después De Que Desperté Me Encontré Una Niña Que Me Hizo Darme Cuenta Que Yo Era Un Espíritu- Termina Y Lagrimas Corrían Por Sus Blanquecinas Mejillas

-Escucha- La Toma Y La Abraza Sorprendiendo A Wind Un Poco- Entiendo Por Lo Que Has Pasado Y Sé Que Se Siente Pero Dime Exactamente Hace ¿Cuánto Fue?-

-No Puedo Aun Doloroso Yo Sé No Tengo A Nadie Que Me Pueda Ver Y Eso Me Duele-

-Pero Al Menos Me Tienes A Mí-

\- Pero Es Que Aún Me Duele Ya Que He Visto A Tantas Personas Irse Y Muchos Que Vi Desde Niños Como Aquella Niña-

-Si Lo Comprendo Yo También He Visto A Tantos Niños Con Los Que He Convivido Y Se Lo Que Se Siente-

-Jamie ¿No Es Así Jack?-

-Si Por Más Que Deseara Que Ya No Creciera Y El En Ningún Momento Dejo De Creer En Mi Incluso Antes De Que Partiera El Me Pidió Que Hiciera Nevar El Día En Que Él Se Fuera Y Lo Cumplí- Dice Con Lágrimas Amenazando Salir- Pero Aun Así Debo Seguir-

-Claro Es Lo Yo He Tenido Que Hacer Desde Hace Mucho Tiempo- Dice Un Poco Deprimida

-Bueno Me Voy Tengo Que Hacer Invernar Otras 3 Ciudades, Animo No Te Desesperes Pronto Alguien Te Podrá Ver- La Abraza Mientras Le Habla- Adiós Wind-

-Claro Cuídate- Dijo Separándose Y Despidiéndose Con La Mano

-Viento Llévame A Casa- Y A Momento El Jack Frost Desapareció En El Claro De La Noche

Wind Se Quedó Sola En El Bosque Hacia Mucho Que Había Despertado, Y Nadie La Veía, Era Raro Jack Había Tratado De Hacer Que Creyeran En Ella Pero En Menos De Un Minuto Ya La Habían Olvidado, Y Además No Sabía Quién Era O De Donde Venía, Bueno Volviendo A Donde Estábamos Ella Caminaba, Por El Bosque, Tratando De Abrir Y Pensar En Claro, Solo Veía A La Luna Y Prefería No Hablar Con Ella Ya Que Siempre Que Lo Intentaba Era En Vano.

-Por Qué No Me Responderá, Ya Ha Pasado Tanto Desde Que Desperté Y Nada, Solo Sé Que Me Llamo Wind Frost Que Soy El Espíritu Del Viento Y La Naturaleza, Que Nadie Puede Verme Jack Trato De Ayudarme Y Lograron Verme Solo Por Unos Segundos Y Aunque Alguien Sepa Mi Nombre De Inmediato Lo Olvida, Y Que Estaré Sola Por El Resto De Mi Vida-

Sus Pensamientos Fueron Interrumpidos Ya Que El Sonido De Pisadas La Distrajo

-¿Jack?, ¿Eres Tú?- Dice Un Poco Preocupada, Al No Obtener Respuesta Ella Toma Su Arco Lo Lanza Y Lo Transforma En Una Katana Tomándola Con Ambas Manos.

 **(Arix: Un Segundo Que Ella Que- Dice Extrañada Y Con Una Cara De Wtf**

 **Yo: Respuestas Al Final-)**

-¿Quién Eres Y Que Haces Aquí...?-

Su Pregunta Fue Interrumpida Ya Que Por Poco No Esquiva Una Ráfaga De Fuego Provocada Por Un Chico Que Aparenta Una Edad De Unos 21 Años Unos Ojos Cafés Y Cubierto Por Una Capa Con Capucha (Como Las De La Legión De Reconocimiento)

-¡¿Qué Demonios?!- Grita Alterada, En Ese Momento Ella Guarda Su Katana Y Se Coloca En Sus Dedos Unos Anillos Como De Cobre.

 **(Yo: Más Exactamente Uno En El Dedo Índice Y Medio De La Mano Derecha Y Uno En El Dedo Anular Y Medio De La Mano Izquierda-)**

El Chico Lanza Otra Ráfaga De Fuego Y Ella Cruza Los Brazos Y Se Produce Una Pequeña Explosión Que Al Disipar El Humo, En La Cual Ella Esta Ilesa, El Chico Se Extraña Y Lanza Otra Ráfaga Y Ella Cruza Los Brazos Y Extiende Las Manos Y Extendiendo Un Campo De Fuerza Invisible Salvándose De Nuevo. En Ese Momento Ella Cambia De Posición Las Manos Hacia Su Derecha Como Si Fuera A Lanzar Algo Y Sin Previo Aviso, El Chico Salió Volando Chocando Contra Un Árbol

-¡Hay!- Grita El Chico Y Wind Aprovecha El Momento Para Huir Creando Un Portal Hacia Quien Sabe Dónde Huyendo De Aquel Chico, El Joven Antes Mencionado Se Levanta Un Poco Adolorido

-Esta Chica Es Más Fuerte De Lo Que Creí- En Ese Momento Una Chica Llega Con El Viendo Si Esta Lastimado

-Estas Bien ¿Sun?- Pregunta La Chica De Cabello Azul Un Poco Asustada

-Si Pero No Me Digas Sun, Mi Nombre Es Sunfire- Dice Quitándose La Capucha Mostrando Su Cara, Viendo Que Su Piel Es De Tez Clara Y Cabello Negro

 **(Arix: Hay Dios No Puede Ser ¡Zu…!-La Interrumpo Tapándole La Boca Para Que No Diga Mi Verdadero Nombre Y Que Evite Spoilear Al Publico**

 **Yo: Que Repuestas Al Final-)**

-Regresa E Informa De Lo Acontecido Pronto, Yo Me Quedare Aquí Y La Buscare -

-Si Sunfire- Dice La Chica Abriendo Un Portal

-Te Estaremos Esperando Wind- Pronuncia El Chico Volviendo A Ponerse La Capucha De La Capa

"En Otro Lugar"

Se Abre Un Portal Y Del Cual Sale Nuestra Ahora Una Fugitiva Wind Un Poco Cansada

-La Vi Cerca- Dice Sacado La Lengua Como Perrito Y Bajando La Cabeza Con Los Ojos Cerrados Cerca De Un Árbol -Que Suerte- Ella Emprende Vuelo Hacia El Cielo Cubriendo Su Cara Con Su Capucha Mientras Que En Su Cabeza Había Un Caos De Pensamientos

-¿Quién Era Ese Tipo, Porque Me Ataco? No Lo Sé Pero Creo Que Ya Lo He Visto En Algún Lado Y Ahora Que Reacciono Donde Demonios Estoy Dios Esto No Puede Estar Peor-

Sus Pensamientos Fueron Nuevamente Interrumpidos Ya Que Alguien Choco Con Ella Haciendo Que Callera Por Suerte En Una Cómoda Montaña De Nieve Que Logro Crear Para Evitar Lastimarse

-¡Auch!- Contesta La Voz De Un Chico Aparentemente De Unos 18

-¡Tú No Puedes Ver Por Dónde Vas Casi Me Ma…!- Su Reclamo No Pudo Ser Terminado Ya Que Al Voltear A Ver Con Quien Había Chocado Ya Que Se Quedó Boquiabierta Ya Que Era Un Chico De Cabello Negro Ojos Verdes Tez Extremadamente Blanca, Y Vestido Con Una Camisa Azul De Cuadros Y Debajo De Ella Una Playera De Manga Larga Y Unos Vaqueros Café Claro Y Unas Botas Por Zapatos-Tas- Completa Su Frase De Forma Graciosa

-Perdóname Es Que Ni Yo Mismo Se Cómo Explicar- Dice Poniéndose De Pie Y Dándole La Mano Para Que Se Ponga De Pie

-No Te Preocupes Yo Iba Distraída También – Ella Toma Su Mano Y Se Levanta Sacudiendo La Nieve De Su Cuerpo- Un Segundo Tú Me Puedes Ver-Dice Sorprendida Si

-Sí, Pero Igual Puedes Verme- Dice A Sobándose La Cabeza

-Un Segundo ¿Eres Un Espíritu?- Dice Un Poco Dudosa

-Si- Reacciona- Hay Perdona ¿Dónde Están Mis Modales? Soy Jace Attum El Espíritu Del Otoño- Le Da La Mano Saludándola

-Ahh- Dice Un Poco Desilusionada-Bueno Yo Soy Wind Frost El Espíritu Del Viento Y La Naturaleza- Le Da La Mano

-Bueno Dime Que Te Trae Por Aqu...- Es Interrumpido Ya Que Repentinamente Es Derribado Por Una Chica De Cabello Rizado, Ojos Cafés Y Piel Trigueña, Con Unos Pantalones Vaqueros Blusa De Tiras Y Una Chamarra Negra

-Tonto Creí Que Ibas A Morir- Dice La Chica Al Joven

-Perdona Por Haberte Preocupado, Pero Es Que Me Choque Con Ella Y- Es Interrumpido De Nuevo Ya Que La Chica Al Ver A Wind Se Lanza A Quererla Lastimar

-Tu Vas A Morir- Dice Molesta Y Wind Se Asusta Pero Es Detenida Por Jace

-Espera Yo Ni Te Conozco- Dice Wind Extrañada

-Yo Si Soy El Espíritu De La Primavera Arix Spring Y Tú Eres Wind Frost La Chica Que Me Hizo La Broma Más Pesada De Todas- Se Calma Y Jace La Suelta

Wind Se Lleva La Mano A La Cabeza Y Pone Carita De Pena Y Empieza A Sudar

-Hola Arix Ahh Enserio Nunca Quise Hacer Eso Fue Un Engaño Y...-Se Le Acaban Los Pretextos

-Ya Mira Mejor Dime Que Haces Aquí-

-Veras Estoy Escapando Ahí Un Espíritu Que Me Persigue Y No Sé Por Qué Nunca En Mi Vida Lo He Visto Y Necesito Que Me Ayuden A Ocultarme De El- Dice Asustada Y De Rodillas

-Pues Que Te Hizo- Pregunto Jace Preocupado Por La Joven

Wind Empieza A Contar Lo Que Le Paso En El Bosque, E Momento En El Que El Espíritu Lo Ataco, Y Como Huyo, Y También No Sabía Ni Siquiera De Donde Lo Conocía, Wind Termino Su Relato Y Ambos Espíritus Se Le Quedaron Viendo Sentados En La Nieve.

-Díganme Quien Es Ese Espíritu O Porque Me Persigue-

-Arix Dime Algo Es Quien Creo Que Es- Dice Un Poco Asustado

-No Puedo Afirmarlo Con Seguridad-

-Que Díganme Quien Es-

-Arix Creo Que Sería Bueno Que…- Lo Interrumpe La Castaña Poniéndole La Mano En La Boca Haciendo Que Los Tres Se Pongan Se Pie

-Es El- Señala En El Cielo Al Espíritu Antes Mencionado- Aun Que Te Odie Tienes Que Averiguar Qué Es Lo Que Quiere Jace La Prisión Hazlo-

Wind Al Oír Esto Supuso Que La Entregarían Ella Intento Correr Pero Jace Volteo Hacia A Ella Y Junto Sus Dedos Índice Y Medio Juntos Señalando Hacia Donde Corría Wind

-¡Bakufu!- Grito Y Al Momento Unas Cadenas Invisibles En Dirección A Wind Y Recorriéndole El Cuerpo, Haciendo Que Se Quedara Inmóvil.

Wind Intento Gritar Pero No Pudo

-"Que No Puedo Moverme Y No Puedo Hablar Es Mi Fin"- Pensó

Jace Se Puso Enfrente De Wind Y Puso Sus Dedos (Que Seguían En La Misma Posición) En La Frente De Ella

-¡Inko!-

Wind Perdió El Conocimiento Por Unos Instantes, Sabiendo Que Tal Vez Podría Ser Su Fin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yo: Los Dejare Con La Intriga Muajajajajajajajajajaj-Y Haciendo Una Risa Maquiavélica**

 **Arix: Noooooo No Me Dejes Así Yo Quiero Saber En Que Acabo -**

 **Yo: Noooooooo Muajajajajajajajaj-**

 **Arix: Baka!- Se Enoja- Pero Explícate Por Que Wind Transforma Su Arco Y Lo De Sus Poderes-**

 **Yo: No Los Voy A Spoilear Ella Más Adelante Hablara De Lo Que Le Paso Y Habrá Más Adelante Una Explicación Para Ello-**

 **Arix: Baka!- Aún Más Enojada Y Haciendo Puchero**

 **Yo: Y Perdonen Si No Había Actualizado Mucho Escuela Inicios De Semestre En Fin Apenas Inicie Clases Y Los Profes Ya Se Mancharon Con La Tarea Y Luego Estoy Practicando Violín Y….- Me Interrumpe Arix**

 **Arix: Que! Tocas Violín? Toca Algo-**

 **Yo: Aun Soy Aprendiz Pero Soy Muy Avanzada Y Si Quieren Verme Tocar Pues Los Invito A Dejar Su Comentario En Todos Contra Todos Un Show Donde Todo Vale Y Donde Aparecen Desde Personajes De Disney Y Dreamworks Hasta Los De Anime Jajaja-**

 **Yo: Bueno Los Dejo Y Los Compensare Tal Vez Después Vean Que Ya Hay Nuevo Cap. Y Se Denominara –Redoble De Tamboreas-"Golpe, Somete, Controla"**

 **A.T.K: Bueno Mejor Es Hora De Despedirse Pero Con Una P#$A Vez Continua Con Este Capítulo-**

 **Yo: Oblígame- Amy The Killer Me Empieza A Perseguir Con Su Katana**

 **A.T.K: Ven Aquí Maldita Niña-**

 **Yo: Ahhhhhh Me Voy Antes De Que Me Maten Bye Besos Siniestros Y Sonrisas Obscuras Espero Verlos En El Siguiente Cap. Kyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaahhhhhh – Grita Como Nebel De ¡Carly**

 **Todos Los Demas: Bye/Go To The Sleep My Dear Baby-.**


End file.
